Vampiric Saga
by happosai
Summary: Ranma is save by an unlikely vampire? :p Take a guess b 4 your read
1. Default Chapter

10 years ago  
  
"Come on boy have learned it yet!" A thoroughly inebriated man yelled over the wooden panel which muffled the screams of someone in agony.  
  
There he laid on the floor beside a large pack. This also wore a marital art gi which was tattered and torn. meanwhile on the opposite side of the man was empty bottles. One would amuse that they were sake. And if you did you would be wrong. Granted this man did enjoy that taste of sake but you see where the man was it was hard to find sake. To better understand you must see what lead to the man present predicament.  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
"My god look at this." The said as he bent down with a flashlight pointed the beam inside the hole in the wooden floor.  
  
"Yeah the whole thing is cover with blood. You think it came from the kid?" the other man said with a hand over his face as the smell of blood and flesh lingered.  
  
"I say that is a good bet that some of it is. the rest is probably from the cats as the started to feed on each other." The man said as he closed the panel.  
  
"Who would do such a thing to a child no less?" the other man said as they both walked outside the shack.  
  
"Who know hopefully if the kid survives the we might get some answers." The man said as he lit up a cigarette. "Lets get the hell out of hear. You drive." he said as he tossed the key the other man.  
  
"OK but where to?" the man said after catching the keys.  
  
"To Juuban General that is where they took the kid." with that they drove off to Juuban. Had they looked around they would have seen a fat man in a gi was hiding not to far away.  
  
*** end ***  
  
"Stupid boy 'hic' If he wasn't so weak 'hic' we still be in Japan right now 'hic' not here in England." The man said before the bottle feel from his hand. With tired eyes the man known as Genma stared at the candle in the middle of the room . Slowly his eyes stared at the wall as his eyes started to get heavy. Slowly he fell asleep. Had he stayed awake a little longer he would have seen a shadow appeared.  
  
Slowly the owner of the shadow moved. The figure looked at the sleeping form of the drunken man with disgust. The moved closer to the panel on the floor. The screams of a boy was still there. The figure stared at the lock that secured the panel from opening. With a simple flick of the wrist the lock was gone. The figure opened the panel.  
  
One was guess that the figure was shocked at what was found underneath the panel. No the figure was not shocked, the figure looked more disgusted then anything else. There inside of the hole was cats, starved cats to be exact, and they were feasting on a little boy that was tied up. Once the panel was fully removed the figure stepped into the hole. The cats then scatted away from the boy at the entrance of the figure.  
  
The cats were scared of the figure. They were so scared that it overwhelmed the desire for them to eat. The figure then looked down at the bloody body. The body was a boy and though it was bloody the scares were not deep at all. This cause the figure to look around the hole, and there it was what she had expected several bloody remains of cats. The figure gaze was drown back to the body in front of her.  
  
"Uhh" The voice of the bloodied boy echoed as he started to stir.  
  
With that the figure lifted the bloody boy into its arms and carried the boy out. What made it strange though was the fact that the figure was no taller then boy was. Another thing was that the figure jumped out of the hole effortlessly. It was as if the weight of both didn't affect it at all. once out the figure turned around and started its way out of the building.  
  
"Who hell are you?! And how did you get in?!" yelled the man named Genma  
  
With that the figure stopped and proceeded to turn around. There stood a small girl with light blue hair in a dress. She stood there staring at Genma with disgust. That was when Genma notice what was in her arms.  
  
"How did the boy get out?" Genma thought to himself as he looked back at the girl. "Tell me little girl do you know how my boy got out of that hole. You see he is in training to learn a new martial art style." Genma said in a false sweet tone thinking that this was some ordinary little girl.  
  
"I freed your son. You should be ashamed at what you have done human." The little girl spoke in a superior tone. "You should leave this island trash like you is not wanted, nor is it desired here." With that the girl stared to turn around.  
  
"Where do you think you are taking my son?!" Genma yelled back at the girl's turning form.  
  
"I see you will not be tacking my advice to leave Genma Saotome." The girl said as she placed the boy down on the floor.  
  
"H how did you know my name?" Genma spoke as he started to get a bad feeling bout all this. Also starting to get that this was no ordinary girl.  
  
"Don't worry Genma you will never know?" With that she raised her arm at Genma's form and he froze. And that was when Genma finally noticed the girls eye they were red, and they were glowing red at that and that was the last image Genma saw. Before a sharp pain hit him and it was coming from his neck. Slowly his vision began to fade into black. As he heard the voice of the little girl. "Don't worry Genma I did drink your revolting blood. You will how ever atone for your crimes against. your own flesh and blood with your blood." With those words Genma was no more.  
  
*** ??? ***  
  
"Ugh. Where am I?" The boy said as he rose from a soft comfortable bed. That was when he noticed that he was bandage up. His arms were wrapped as well as his stomach and one of his legs.  
  
"I see you have fully awaken now." A voice called out from the shadows in his native language. The boy looked around to find where it was coming from. He soon found a candle's light coming closer to him as it made stops to light other candles. Soon the whole area was lighted by the light provide by the candles. It soon revealed the owner of the voice was a girl.  
  
"I am glad to see you are doing well now." The girl said as she took a seat on the chair by the bed and placing the candle on a nearby table. "You had been going in and out of consciousness for a period of three days."  
  
"Umm thank you I am sorry for troubling you." The boy said in embarrassment as he looked at the girl.  
  
"It has been no trouble at all. It has been rather boring as of late. So your coming has been a rather pleasant one at that." She said in a pleasant tone.  
  
"How did I get here?" The boy asked the girl in fort of him  
  
" You see as was heading out to get some more candles I heard your screams. So I took you out off that hole and I brought you here to my domicile and treated your wounds while you slept." The girl said as she leaned back into the chair for comfort.  
  
"Where is my pop?"  
  
"You Father has passed away several days ago." The girl informed the boy in front of her.  
  
"Wh what he's dead?" As tears stared to form in his eyes as he curled up into ball on the bed. As images of what had happen night ago came to him. He soon started to laugh slowly as they came to him. As looked at the girl across from him he spoke "I am sorry I just don't know weather to be sad or thrilled about what you just said. Funny huh? He was my father, but I hated him for what he did to me, you would never believe what he put me through." With that he started to cry.  
  
"You should get some more rest this is a lot for someone to take." The girl said as she pulled the sheet and covered the boy with it. "There you get some rest now OK?"  
  
"Thank you. You know something I hope you don't take thing wrong but you seem old for some reason." The boy said as he looked into her red eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I understand what you mean." She for the first time in along time smiled at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Um I know it's kind of late for this, but my name is Ranma what's yours?" the boy said as he looked at the girl.  
  
With a small smirk. "My name young Ranma is Helena. Sleep well now." She said as she left and proceeded to blow out some of the candle to help Ranma sleep. Once done she moved to her chair where the candles where still light and contemplated on her conversion with Ranma. "I have felt like this in ages, nor have I truly smile like that. You are an interesting human indeed Ranma. And you really are a welcomed presence. For how ever long you wish to stay." She thought before she light up another book and continued reading. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

*** 5 years ago ***  
  
"Back again so soon Ranma?" The voice falling on the ears of the one named Ranma.  
  
Upon hearing this he turned around and face the person who had called out to him. There standing behind the counter was an older gentlemen, with a touch of gray hair beginning to show on the brown hair. He stood there with a smile on his face as he saw one of his favorite customers was paying him a visit. The man also had on a pair of reading glasses. Which he removed as he continued to talk to the boy in front of him.  
  
"Why are you back so soon? Don't tell me you finished all the candles you had just purchased a couple of days ago already?" He said with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"No no... I haven't... you see something had ...ahh came to my attention, and I need your help with something." Ranma said with a cheerful smile to the older man. "So what do you say can you help me with this please?" Ranma said as he placed two pieces of paper and a small object as well.  
  
"Hmm. Well Ranma I think I can get all thing done, but when do you need all this done?" The older gentlemen said as he looked at the blue eyed youth that stood before him. Before he continued to read the pieces of paper, and examined the object.  
  
"In two days to be exact. I know this is kind of odd being this a book store now, and it has be so long since anyone asked you for one of these, and well you know your wife had said your family had specialized at making these." Ranma said with a timid smile as he answered the man.  
  
"No problem Ranma that is more then enough time to get this done Ranma. True I may be out of practice mind you, but doing this it just like riding a bike you will never forget once you how too." He said happily to the blue-gray eyed boy just starting his teens.  
  
*** present 1 hour ago ***  
  
"Lief baby! I'm bored lets get another blood sack already."  
  
"Will you just wait already Jessica, and look over there. The answer to our boredom has just left his store." The one named Lief said as he pointed across the street. On the other side was a man dressed in a green sweater locking the door that just stepped out of. "Now see the old man over there with his family we will have only nine more to go." The two teens watched as there target walked to his car and unlocked it with that the male of the duo spoke. "Come on Jessica let get going." He said as they both got on the vespa, and proceeded to followed the man to his home.  
  
*** few blocks away the 1 hour has passed ***  
  
'yawn' "Man I feel tired." Ranma said as he walked down the street stretching one of his arms out while the other arm held a large paper bag. With that he looked around the slightly busy street. Some of the people were still doing their last minute shopping for the day, while the others dinned at restaurants, or were heading on their way home. "Hmm Mr. Davidson's family live on this block I guess I can visit them for a little while, but after that I better get going. I hate to get another ten page essay to write for breaking the curfew." He said to himself as he looked at his wrist watch.  
  
Following his father's death Ranma became a house guest to Helena. This was a very happy time for both of the two involved. Ranma had been freed from his father, and Helena gained a companion that would put an end to her loneliness. Because of this Helena took steps to try and correct the bad influence that Genma had instilled on the Ranma's young mind. One of these steps was to teach Ranma herself. Truth be told Helena had two dreams she had wanted to become a teacher, or a beautiful bride and become a mother with a loving family, but her second birth had put a hinder to her dream, but thanks to Ranma she could indirectly fulfill her both of her childhood dreams. Even with their different sleeping habits they had.  
  
While she slept Ranma would do the work she would assign to him. She also allowed Ranma leeway with the work so he could enjoy his mortal life, and she had set aside a small lot of time for when they were both awake to discuss the work, while the rest was for both for them to enjoy. Even though with these time arrangements she also had put curfew, like any mother would do, but she would once in a while let Ranma ignore it and have some fun. But now it was different. She had advised him to be home before three o'clock to leave him enough time to finish his work.  
  
"I have more then enough time before its three. I'm sure Helena wouldn't mine at all." He said to himself.  
  
With that Ranma took a detour from his normal route and proceeded down the street that would lead him to the Davidson's. As he walked down the street he spotted the Davidson's car parked in the apartment's small parking lot. How ever there in front of the apartment building that housed his friend what caught his eyes was the vespa.  
  
Ranma ignored this and proceeded to walk into the apartment building. Once he was inside the hallway he looked around to make sure no one was around, or looking. With that Ranma jumped through the ceiling phasing through it. Once he was done he took two steps to begin his walk, but he was stopped in mid step. That was when he felt it. A presence but not just any presence. This presence he felt it belonged to an undead being And there was two of them. With that he ran down the hall. There he stood in shock dropping his bag.  
  
He stood in front of a broken down door. The door that was the door to his friends. With that he entered the apartment. The whole living room was in shambles. The whole place was covered with blood, and it was used to write blasphemous messages everywhere. Everything in there was destroyed. He continued to look around the place. That was when he heard voices and these voices were coming from the other room. With that he looked across the room with anger in his eyes. With that he ran and kicked what was left of the door down.  
  
Once knocking the door down he found the two undead that had invade his friends home. He had startled them as he caught them both and they both where in sexual position. They also had fired the firearms that were held in their hands. With that his gaze traveled down to what they hand fire on. It made him tremble in anger there on the floor was his friends family covered in there own blood.  
  
"You ...you both did this." Stated Ranma as he trembled with anger. That was when he felt it a feeling that he had only felt once before. It was a feeling of mixed with sadness that soon became hatred that then started to change into rage. Unadulterated rage for the two that he found before him. This time there was little, or no resistance made by him to subdue it "You both disgust me you both do that while you feasted on my friends." Spoke Ranma as all these feeling like a tidal wave came to him.  
  
"Well don't worry you can join them." The male said laughing as he fired at the ponytail wearing boy. "Heh guess the family also had a son how about you want first at him Jessica?" The male boy said as he zipped up his pants.  
  
"Sure he was cute, but not as cute as you Lief Baby." Jessica said as she noticed his raised eyebrow. With that she started to get up to a standing position, and was going to walk to the down boy to feed on him. But she stopped and spoke up. "Lief... lo ... look!" She yelled as she pointed at the now moving body feeling scared as she watched it moved.  
  
"Guns will not stop me, you fucked up little demons." Ranma said as he began to stand up as blackness filled up the holes in his body. With that he vanished and appear inches in front on the duo and punched Jessica out the window.  
  
"Bastard!" Leif screamed as he tried to punch Ranma but missed as all he connected with was air.  
  
"Hmph You have no control do you." Which was more of an observation then a question. As he disappeared again.  
  
"What the fuck are you?!" Yelled Lief in frustration.  
  
"Compared to you the real thing." Ranma said as he grabbed and threw Leif out the window that he had just previously thrown Jessica out of. When he finished he walked up to the window and watched as the two rode the vespa away. Leaving Ranma alone in the apartment. He turned around, and looked at the remains of the ghouls that were his friends. He walked to the body that was his friends wife and say the heart shaped locket that she wore. Ranma opened it. Upon opening it he saw the picture of his friends family in it. Ranma closed it, and took it from her neck and pocked it. With that he picked up that bag he had dropped, and departed the apartment that held the remains of his friends. As Ranma proceed his way home he pulled out the locket and let the memory come to him as it reminded him.  
  
*** 5 years ago ***  
  
"Again Ranma tell why I woke up to find myself blindfolded?" Helena said as she walked while being led by Ranma.  
  
"I told you already it a surprise Helena." Ranma stated as he led her to her favorite chair. "There you go now just wait just a few more seconds."  
  
"OK." She said as she heard the sound of rustling from one of the corners of the room. Which was followed by the sound of a table being moved.  
  
"OK Helena surprise!" Ranma said as he removed the blindfold. There on the moved table was two wrapped boxes.  
  
"What are these?" Asked the baffled vampire.  
  
"These are presents?" Ranma said in an amused tone.  
  
"I know that Ranma. My question was what for?" Barked the vampire at her mortal house guest.  
  
"Well this is a first. I thought it was the guy that forgets an anniversary." Still in an a amused tone Ranma stated.  
  
"Anniversary?" Helena asked in a bewildered tone.  
  
"Yes, anniversary it has been five years since we met. So I figured I should get you something. Come on open up!" Ranma said in eager tone. With that she did just that, and opened the smaller one which was about the size of jewelry box. Upon opening her suspicion was correct it was a jewelry box. She then opened it and found a heart locket.  
  
"This is for me?" She said as she looked at it and then looked at Ranma who gave her a nod. "This is beautiful." She said as Ranma took the locket and helped her put it on.  
  
"I had Mr. Davidson make it." Ranma said after finished helping her put it on.  
  
"He made this?" She said as her eyes followed Ranma as he too took a seat on the other side of the table. "How is that possible he runs a book store."  
  
"True he does, but his family use to be in the jewelry business." Ranma said with a smile. "So I kind of brought him out of retirement you say."  
  
"Hmm I see." The child formed vampire said before she open the box. Inside the box was a check book. When she opened it and read the contents of it she laughed. "This very cute Ranma, but this very funny as well." She said while pointing to first paper on the book. it read "I Ranma will obey and do what it asked of one Helena. And will do it with out question. 1 of 3. Redeem when desired." "My my Ranma, do you mean I get three whole time to have you do what ever I desire." She smiled at Ranma as she showed him the first paper of the check book.  
  
"Heh yeah I figured I should give you something to kind of square off all the time I disobeyed you." Said Ranma before chuckling as he soon realized the power that he gave Helena.  
  
"Ranma it has been now about two years if I am correct. Two years since I told you what I am. So tell me do you think of me as a monster?" Helena asked the ponytail wearing boy that sat before her.  
  
"I don't think of you as a monster Helena. I mean look at your actions you don't go, and feed on people like a vampire would." Ranma answered her question.  
  
"That is true Ranma, but I do however need to feed on the blood of others to survive." Helena countered.  
  
"Yes you are a vampire." He said as he adjust himself for comfort. "But you live just like any other person does. So why would the fact that you feed ,and live on blood change my opinion about you?"  
  
"Heh you answered just like I thought you would." She smile at Ranma and looked at his blue-gray-eyes. "Ranma I want you to think about what I am going to tell you." Helena pause as she thought how best to word it. "How would you feel about joining the undead? How would you feel about becoming one just like me?"  
  
"Wh...what." Said Ranma before being cut off.  
  
"Ranma I want you to think about it for awhile. You have lived with me and have seen both the benefits, and the drawbacks of being a vampire. When you feel ready to answer me tell me, but for now." Helena ended in a lingering tone and stared back at Ranma with her eyes.  
  
"For now what?" Ranma said as he started to get a dreading feeling.  
  
"For now Ranma please hand me you report on Feudal Japan." Helena said with a smile.  
  
"Umm it was due today?" Questioned a sweating Ranma as he felt it was going to be a long night. 


	3. Default Chapter 3

'yawn' "He's late." A male voice spoke to nobody inparticular. The male was dressed in a uniform. The uniform in question was that of a guard. It was royal blue and had a name tag on his upper pocket which was covered by his crossed arms. "What could be taking him so long? If I stay any longer I will fired this time." The man said while tapping his foot on the cement walkway. "I hate nights like this it has that same feeling on the day when he saved us." The guard thought to himself as he got lost in thought.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Eric." The voice spoke from behind the male guard. Who jumped and gave a startled yelp while turning around to face the owner of voice that startled him.  
  
"Bloody hell Ranma! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" The guard now known as Eric said, while clutching his heart.  
  
"Heh heh sorry I had to finish the book before I could get here. Otherwise Helena will kill me for not finishing it." Ranma said while he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"It's OK Ranma. Come on lets get going before I get into more trouble OK." He said as they both entered the building "Ranma can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did." Ranma said filled with humor.  
  
"Not funny Ranma, but seriously why do you study I mean you can study when ever you feel like it. Your an immortal, a vampire, you will live forever right? So why study now when you can travel, or do something else." Eric said while the two walked down the hall of the building that is the hospital.  
  
"Well true I am immortal. Helena said it's better to get my education now, and beside I should be in school right now or working for that matter. I mean it has been only about year since I became a vampire." Ranma said as he followed the man.  
  
"Yeah she does got a point. So Ranma will it be the usual?" Eric said as the two male stood before a freezer door.  
  
"Yes Eric you know that. So anything happened today?" Ranma asked while Eric opened the door.  
  
"Hmm well their was some secret autopsy I overheard about four, or five hours ago. Also their." The rest was never said because the alarms went off. Several other guards came running down the hall. "Eric there is an intruder in the morgue come on."  
  
"Intruder? That's impossible! Oh well here Ranma four blood packs type A and one AB-. I better get going." Eric would have left and followed his coworkers but was stopped.  
  
"Eric get out of here." Ranma said in a commanding tone to the older guard.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" Eric said filled with worry, and that was when they hear gunfire.  
  
"Eric you trusted me when I saved you and you kid. This is another one of those times so get going NOW!" Ranma shouted at the guard. Who then did as he was ordered to.  
  
*** ??? ***  
  
"Alucard." The voice of a older man sounded through the room.  
  
"Yes Walter what is it." The vampire responded to man wearing the monocle on his left eye.  
  
"Sir Integra has ordered me to tell you that you are to accompany Captain Gareth's Unit, and monitor the situation and aide them if necessary " Walter said the vampire that now stood before him.  
  
"Very well I will be going I guess." He said as he started to walk across the room and turned left.  
  
"Alucard the exit is the other way you do know that." Walter said as his eyes followed the towering vampire.  
  
"Of course, but I figured I better bring something to snack on while I monitor the situation." Smirked the vampire as he left Walter in the room he had been in.  
  
*** hospital ***  
  
"Get out of my way I need to find Mick." The short blonde hair vampire said with venom at the figure that stood before him.  
  
"No you think all this will get you Mick? I don't know who or how Mick lived, but I don't think he would be pleased at what you are doing." Ranma said as he stood in the way of the vampire.  
  
"Mick would understand I am sure of it! Now get out of the way!" With he launched himself and attacked Ranma.  
  
*** down the hall ***  
  
"This is Norton I have yet to encounter the target." The man in full body armor of the Hellsing organization.  
  
"OK Norton fall back." Gareth said over their radio communications.  
  
"Right I will AHHHHH."  
  
"Norton report Norton! My God." Gareth said in horror.  
  
"Captain Gareth the target seems to be fighting a civilian." Victoria said from her position while she tried to aim at the target.  
  
*** several feet away ***  
  
"Damn it why won't you listen to reason!" Ranma yelled as he slammed the blonde against the wall. The force was so powerful that cracks formed when he slammed the blonde.  
  
"Why won't you! All I want is MICK!" He yelled and unconsciously summoned the new ghouls. "And if don't know where he is then get out of the way!" With that he pushed Ranma to the wall and slammed him with the same force he had used on him.  
  
*** down the hall ***  
  
"Sir the civilian is out of harms way. However the target is calling out for someone. I think it's Mick." Seres said as she aimed the gun to shot the target's ghoul that he had just summoned.  
  
"Mick you say. His body has all ready been burned." Commented the captain known as Gareth.  
  
(Police girl. those people did not wished or wanted to become ghouls. There is no way to reverse the effect of the curse once one has been touch by it. So you must shout for the head or the heart. Killing them quickly to end their suffering is the best that you can offer them. So don't hesitate police girl.) "Yes my master!" Seres said after hearing the pep talk that Alucard gave her, and proceeded to fire on the ghouls. Taking one off at a time. Once the ghouls were gone she then started to aim at the target She started to aim right at the chest of the target.  
  
She would have finish her aiming if the target was still there. Now he was there on the floor face first after receiving a kick. The kick came from the civilian that she just had saw slammed to the wall moments ago. He now staggered to the body that he had just kicked. However he then started to yell out loud. It was then carried and she then did what was yell at her moved.  
  
*** Several feet away ***  
  
"Damn it you may be a fake but you do got some strength." Ranma thought to himself as he walked to the boy he had just kick. But he then stopped as he saw across the hallway. There across from was the Hellsing members. The group that Helena had informed him about, and how they kill vampires, ghouls, and any other undead creatures. From what he had been told by Helena these people are one of the two main slayers in the world. The other was known as Iscariot. The Iscariot group was a secret group organized by the catholic church, and known only to few people. Though one would think since they where both after the same end result that they would aide each other. That was not the case.  
  
There he stood for only a few seconds, but the time seemed to slow down. There was two members of the Hellsing group, but now there came from behind them was a tall man. The man was a blonde with a short hair cut. He was also dress in a long gray coat. All that caught Ranma's eyes was the two things. The first was a cross that the man wore over a white priest uniform. The second was he pulled out two really long blades from is coat, and that was when he contemplated what the man was. And saw the man was going to attack the two Hellsing members.  
  
All he could do now was yell out to the two that he found there hopping no more blood would be shed. "Get out of the way a member of Iscariot is right behind you!"  
  
*** down the hallway **  
  
"Get out of the way a member of Iscariot is right behind you!"  
  
"What?" Was all Gareth could say as he turned around. That was when it happened pain and he fell to the ground. He had turn just in time to avoid being hit from the back. The blade of the blonde man of Iscariot was now imbedded in his arm. "Captain Gareth!" Was heard from his side. "No Victoria!" He yelled as the female vampire was now impaled, through the throat, by the man's blade.  
  
Once impaled by the blade she fell to the ground coughing up blood. She could barely see the man that had attacked her. With her now bleary eyes she could barely make out the sinister smirk that was on his face. She barely uttered the bastard as the man walked passed her, and her downed captain with two more blades in his hands.  
  
"I see even you a corrupt inhuman monster tried and aided those of Hellsing, even this foul female vampire, from receiving God's Judgment. But know this you and them all are equal in the eyes of God you foul demons." The blonde said as he was now standing in front of the now two standing vampires. With that the tall priest threw the two blades at the two vampires. They both had dodge but only one was hit. The one that was hit was hit in the forearm, with the blade, and fell to the ground on his knees. the one that fell was Ranma. Normally a simple dodge would be easy, but due to his weaken state from the battle he had with the blonde vampire he could not evade the blade, and was impaled by it. The other vampire had evaded the blade, but was now just standing there frozen. The reason was because there was a hand impaled right through his chest. Almost as quickly as he had dodged he turned to dust leaving a equally tall man behind. The man was a vampire as well he had a smirk on his face and he then spoke.  
  
"Master!" The voice of the one Seres carried over.  
  
"You are very weak police girl conserve your energy." He instructed after he had disposed of the target vampire, and turned his gaze at the man standing across from him. "This is a Protestant country Catholic, and you should not have come here." The vampire dressed in a red coat. He had under a gray business suite with a red ribbon tie. Also on his head he wore a red hat, and had sunglasses that covered his vampiric eyes.  
  
"So you must be the Hellsing's pet abomination." The blonde from Iscariot said as he took a stance and sent blades everywhere with bible pages.  
  
"You defile this place." The vampire said as he soon started to feel the effects of what the priest did.  
  
"I purified this house so filly creature like you cannot use their cheap black magic." Laughed the man as he took a fighting stance while holding two more blades.  
  
"I think you need to learn your place Catholic." The glasses wearing vampire of Hellsing said as he unholstered his gun from his coat. And aimed his gun at the priest. While he unholstered his gun he heard the voice of the only other vampire in the room other then the "police girl." "Stay clear of his blades I think they are blessed." With that the two titans of the two rivaling organizations clashed and began their battle in the hall of the hospital. 


	4. Default Chapter 4

"So tell me Ranma how you acquired that scar?" Helena said she finished reading the paper that he had turned in to her.  
  
"Umm well you see yesterday I." Ranma spoke while he fidgeted in his chair as he sat there facing her. The one who for sometime now has raised him from the child he was to the young adult he now is. The girl no the women who was cursed to live through out eternity in her body of child. Even with her from she was not to be underestimated she live up to the phrase side doesn't matter. She was his master and he respected her like he would a mother.  
  
"Come here let me see it then since you seem to be tongue tide." She said with a small smirk as put down the papers. With that she began to examine the scar on his forearm. "This could only been done by a blessed object, a blade to be exact. So tell me Ranma what happened. I know how you hate it when I use my control over you to look for the answers to my questions." She said in a serious tone while looking at the boy wearing a ponytail.  
  
"Well I had a confrontation with another vampire. It was another fake one too. It happened while I was getting our blood from the hospital. This fake started to attack and I went to hopefully subdue it, but in the end it was destroyed by one of the Hellsing group." Ranma said as he looked back at his master.  
  
"I see. I was under the impression the Hellsing members used modern day weapons." She spoken after she finished examining his forearm while she hid her anger and worry. She knew how Ranma felt about her worrying about him.  
  
"Well there was also a member from the Iscariot group as well. He was the one that gave me this." Ranma said as he pointed at the scar on his forearm. "I also have a question about yesterday Helena."  
  
"Yes what is it?" She said as she was beginning to get curious about his question.  
  
"You told me that the two organizations soul purpose was to exterminate our kind?" The boy wearing the ponytail asked deep in thought.  
  
"Yes that is true for countless years they both have been killing our kind. I have watched many of my friends die at their hands." The child-like vampire began to remember, and soon found herself trembling as tears began to flow down her face. That was when she felt the warmth that came from Ranma as he embraced her in his arms. She equally returned the embrace. She then continued once she calmed down. "Why is it you ask me that question Ranma?"  
  
"Well you after the fake was gone all hell broke lose you could say. These two guy began to fight one from Hellsing and one from Iscariot." Ranma said as he retold her what happened.  
  
*** hospital ***  
  
"You were right." Alucard said after he had shot the priest in the temple. While he turned to face the vampire with the blade in the forearm. "The blade was blessed." After he said that he then walked to the fallen Seres Victoria. "These thing annoy the hell out of me. I hate being impaled by one of these things." Alucard said while removing it from his stomach as he approached Seres.  
  
"Master!" Seres yelled out in hope of warning her master, but was to late. There stood her master with several new blades imbedded in him.  
  
"A regenerator a human regenerator!" Alucard said as he staggered a little.  
  
"I take an eye for an eye!" The priest said with a sadistic laugh. "This is the Lord's gift. His gift in which we use to rid the world of inhuman creatures such as you."  
  
"You aren't even human just some cheap child's experiment. Killing you and sending you back to your make would be an act of mercy. So lets cut to the chase and start begging, because I am willing to bet that even with that regeneration power of yours you won't get up again if I pump you head with enough bullets." Alucard said as he once again aim his gun at the priest from Iscariot.  
  
"You think I am going to heed the word of a coward that hide behind the weapons of man." The priest said with a smirk as he took a fighting stance with his blades. He stood there looking on at the vampire. Not just any vampire this one belonged to Hellsing. He then started his attack, but was stopped by another voice. Once he stopped he turned to face the owner of the voice, and he found it's owner. "You have no authority over one who truly serves as God's servant." He said to the woman who stopped him while neither noticed that Alucard moved covering the other vampire from their view, and then he told him through his vampiric mental power to make his escape. Which he did this did not go unnoticed by Seres as she remained silent.  
  
"I said that's enough Paladin Alexandra Anderson. With your target gone your mission has come to an end. The archbishop has give you new order to report back to the Vatican at once." The blonde woman said as she tossed the blonde man a paper.  
  
"I look forward to the next time we meet Sir Integra Wingates Von Hellsing." Anderson said as walked passing Integra.  
  
*** end ***  
  
"You wear very lucky to leave when you did." Helena said as she let go of Ranma.  
  
"Yes, but why is there two vampire's working for the Hellsing group?" Ranma asked his master.  
  
"You said two vampires?" Helena said as she looked at Ranma to confirm what he has said. "I was aware of one vampire that was capture while it Hellsing was under a different leader. I believe only he knows the true reason for working for them. However I don't know anything about this other vampire." She said to the young man that sat in front of her. "But enough this I have plans for us today Ranma."  
  
"What plans do you have in mind Helena?" Ranma asked as he watched her stand up from her chair.  
  
"Tonight Ranma is the night that your servitude to me is over. I have taught you everything that you must learn, and the rest you must do on your own. So on this night Ranma you will have your First. Come now we must leave now." Helena said as she opened the door so they both could leave to find his First.  
  
*** ??? ***  
  
"I see you finished you meal "police girl". " Alucard said as he enter her room through her wall.  
  
"Ma..master. I have a question it about." Seres said in an unsure voice.  
  
"About the other day at the hospital. Right." He said interrupting her speech with a smirk, and continued when she nodded. "You want to know why I let that other vampire go."  
  
"Yes." She answered hastily.  
  
"The reason is he was there helping us you could say." He stopped seeing her curious was peaked he continued. "You see like you he serves under another nosferatu, just as you serve under me. He tried to subdue the our target freak rather than kill it." Alucard said as he stared to leave. "I know this cause I read his mind." he said sensing she was going to ask how. "Pleasant dreams 'police girl'." He said while chuckling as she 'hmp' at his pet name for her.  
  
"So then he is a servant just like me." Seres thought to herself as she started to lay down on coffin-bed.  
  
*** Street ??? ***  
  
"Oh are you lost little girl?" The woman said to the little girl that appeared to be on the verge of crying.  
  
"I.. I.. can't find my big brother!" The little girl exclaim as she soon started to cry.  
  
"Shh shh don't cry." She said while patted the little girls back. "I am sure we can find him. Just tell me what he looks like and we will find him. OK." She smiled at the little girl.  
  
"OK." The little girl sniffed and wiped her teary eyes.  
  
"There that's better now tell me what your brother looks like." She said to the now calm down little girl.  
  
"He.. he over there!" She yelled happily as she pointed to her brother. "He is right there!" She yelled and ran while pulling the young woman down the street. "Big brother!"  
  
"Helena there you are! And what have I told you about running off like that." Her big brother said in a worried tone as he hugged the little girls frame. With that done he stood up and faced the young women that had brought Helena.  
  
She was a beautiful woman. She was no older than what Ranma was when he joined the undead. She was average height just a tad shy of Ranma's. She had straight shoulder length red hair. Her eye had beautiful shade of green. And the dress she had on fit her perfectly. It casually drew attention to her supple breast, and her curvy body in all the right places she had wanted to draw attention to.  
  
"I am really sorry if she troubled you miss." Ranma said before giving her a small bow.  
  
"Oh no trouble really I was on my way home when I saw her. So this is your brother Helena?" She asked the little girl that now was holding onto his leg.  
  
"Step really but I wouldn't love her any less." Ranma said to the woman. "Thank you so much uh." Ranma said while extending his hand for a shake.  
  
"Natalie Hart." She said as she looked right back at Helena's brother. As she looked at him she soon felt herself being drawn to them. She was getting lost in his red eyes. It was then she was completely lost in them.  
  
"Here she is Ranma." Helena said to Ranma as she saw him let go of Natalie's hand. "Don't worry Ranma she was an orphan without any siblings, but lets go down that alley. We don't want anyone watching."  
  
"Y.. Yes." Ranma said as he followed Helena while leading Natalie.  
  
"OK Ranma go ahead." Helena said as she watched him. He walked up to the woman, and brushed aside her red hair. He now had a clear view of woman's neck. Ranma for a few seconds stared at her neck for just a few seconds. Once he did that he then proceeded to open mouth which revealed his fangs, and pressed his lips to her throat and bit into it. There through were he bit received her life essence.  
  
"That is enough Ranma." Helena said ordering Ranma to stop at just puncturing her throat. Which he obeyed and stepped back from Natalie. "You see Ranma this was a test to see if you truly are ready and you pass it. You see by accepting that you must feed on others you have proven that you are ready. Don't worry though she will not remember this encounter." She said as she placed her hand on Natalie's breast and recited a spell. "Let us take our leave Ranma she will not remember this at all." With that they both left Natalie as she regained consciousness.  
  
*** Helena's and Ranma's domicile ***  
  
"So if she was my first then I am no longer your servant?" Ranma asked as they entered the room.  
  
"Not quite Ranma there if one more thing which must be done. And this is it." She said as she lifted the sleeve of her dress to reveal he wrist. "Now you must drink of my blood and you will become a nosferatu just as I am." She said as she walked up to Ranma. "Now it is time to take you place as one of our kind Ranma, but don't think this changes your schooling I am giving you." With a smirk as she lighten the mood and said. "This is it." as Ranma knelt down to match her height.  
  
"This is it." He repeated as he looked at her for any doubt at what she said. When none was found he nodded, and then he did what he had to do. Ranma drank of his masters blood, and on that night Ranma fully joined the ranks of the undead. 


	5. Default Chapter 5

'Knock knock'  
  
The knock echoed across the room. A room that was dark except for the candles that illuminated it. Which in tow revealed shelves, several of them. These contained books that were organized from A to Z, and separated from fiction to its counter part, non-fiction. This miniature library is a home not just any home, but the home of one Helena. Which she herself shared with the one known as Ranma. Enough of these descriptions, on we go.  
  
"Who is it?" Helena said as she glanced at the clock that Ranma had bought when he was young. "It's almost ten, he should be home soon." She thought to herself as he placed her book that she had been reading when the knock was heard.  
  
"I am Harry Anders of MI-5. I have come alone. Helena I have come to ask you some questions nothing more." The voice known as Harry Anders had said.  
  
"Alone he says." Helena thought to herself as she used her power to sense her surroundings to find that he was lying. She decided to let him, in even if he lied to her. That was when she felt Ranma's presence. With a quick glance at the door she used her power to open it.  
  
There walking in was a middle aged man. He was dressed in a blue unbuttoned business suit; He accompanied by a young woman. That was dressed in an orange-red zipped up jacket with gray pants. Once they both had entered the door closed.  
  
"Good evening." The blonde female said as she looked at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Good evening Helena. Thank you for seeing me." Harry said as he stood before the girl sitting on her chair.  
  
"Good evening to you too. However to come here on fault pretenses is very bad indeed, Mr. Anders." She said as she was now staring at the man of MI-5. Also catching the hush whisper of 'she's one of the undead' from his companion  
  
"I am sorry for the ruse, but it was the only way I could ensure my safety." Harry stated calmly to the vampire in child-from.  
  
"So you brought her in hope that she would shield you from me." Helena said with a small smirk before she continued. "A fine plan indeed. However you should know that I am not the only one here." She gave an even bigger smirk when she saw their eyes. "You can come in Ranma." She said aloud mostly for them to hear.  
  
With that, the door that they had used opened. It opened to reveal a young man. He was wearing black pants along with a purple buttoned up dress shirt; he also had a bag in his right hand. The young man had his hair in a long ponytail.  
  
"I see we have guests." Ranma stated as he closed the door he had used. "Good evening to both of you. I see I also get to meet you again, Seres Victoria." Ranma said before walking to the other side of the room, and placing the bag on the table. "Sorry for the intrusion."  
  
"You see Mr. Anders and Miss Victoria there are two vampires here. However you were never in any immediate danger." Helena said two the two guests. "Now please state you business Mr. Anders, for I do not entertain guests."  
  
"Yes, well about eighteen months ago there have been attacks. Vampires have carried out these attacks. However these events have not been done by true vampires, but rather by imitations. Or dubbed as 'Freak Chipped' vampires by the Hellsing organization which Seres works for." Harry stated to the two other vampires in the room.  
  
Which in turn caused the shorter female vampire to stand up from her chair, and walked to the only other female vampire. Once in front she looked at Seres even more with a darken expression before she spoke up. "For years I have seen Hellsing organization slay many of my dear friends." Helena said with a voice filled with hatred for the organization.  
  
"I'm.so.sorry." Seres said with a tiny voice.  
  
"That child is not for you to give." Helena had said with a sigh. That was when a thought came to her. "Ranma." She said in a lingering voice.  
  
"Um, yes Helena?" Ranma said with a worried tone of voice as he knew what her own meant.  
  
"Ranma you neglected to tell me, that the vampire that you mentioned was a woman (a beautiful one at that)." She said with a smirk as she added the last part of her statement using her vampirism so only Ranma would hear it.  
  
"Uhh umm... I thought it was uhh... irrelevant at the time Helena." Ranma stuttered as a small blush somehow came across his face. He soon stopped when he heard a giggle. Yes, a giggle he heard from across the room; it was coming from his former master.  
  
"I.am ... truly sorry ... Ranma. I just... love the way...you get all flustered... at situations like this." Helena said between giggles. Which also got the MI-5 agent to chuckle at this a little which everyone else soon followed, and even Ranma followed. 'Sigh.' "Now where was I? Ah yes." Helena said as she raised her hand and placed it near Seres' left breast, and began to scan her with her power. "I see." She said as her closed eyes shot opened. "Your master is the one being kept by Hellsing. You are very blessed indeed." She concluded the ended her statement with a soft smile.  
  
"You know of my master?" Seres asked as she looked at Helena's small form.  
  
"Yes I have. Very few now even believe he is still alive." She said to the Seres.  
  
"Um Helena I have a question if you will?" She said as she watched Helena nod for her to continue. "When did you join the undead?"  
  
"It was a very longtime ago." Helena said in a voice filled with both sadness and humor.  
  
"And you have looked like this since then?" She said with hesitation  
  
"Yes I have and will continue to for now and forever." Helena answered Seres' question as she sensed her distress and nodded Harry to continue.  
  
"As I had said Helena these vampires have been attacking for some time now. These imitations in spite of the way they were changed, by the freak chip, they also have the same attributes that your kind has. However these vampires lack, if any, the morals of your kind. " Harry said before he was interrupt.  
  
"I have no interest in this." Helena said in a tone that did little to hide her irritation. "None what so ever." Helena said as she walked back to her chair and sat down. "However these attacks are sure to bring problems to 'us.' I am a private individual Mr. Andres despite the fact that Ranma lives here. I have grown to love this island for many reasons. One of them is cause I have many books here, and many of which I have yet to read. Anyone who disturb this is no friend of mine." She calmly stated to everyone that was present. "Ranma."  
  
"Yes?" He answered as he stood near her.  
  
"I have a riddle for you. How can one make, or design a forgery. And is also able to stop the MI-5's and the Hellsing's investigation?" Helena said to the one that she sired.  
  
"The only way to be able to make a forgery of anything is the need to make that forgery. I believe then the answer is to have an original." Ranma said with the hope he had answered right.  
  
"Yes that is right." She said as she turned to the two standing across from her. "The source of your problem has an original vampire. You have gained the information you need now I must bid you farewell. Good nigh Mr. Anders. Good night Miss Victoria." She said as she used her power to open her door for them to leave.  
  
Once the two guests left Ranma pulled up his chair to take his seat. "Helena, I've got a bad feeling about this." He said stating his worry to his friend.  
  
"That is understandable Ranma. However, we all have a duty to protect our kind, and if these 'fakes' keep this up we all will soon be in danger from all this attention." She said as she and Ranma shared the silence came. "Come Ranma it is late lets get some rest OK." She said while rising from her seat and headed back to the darken part of the room followed by Ranma. "Sleep well Helena." Ranma said with a yawn as he took his part of the room. "You too Ranma. (I just hope that our involvement doesn't come back to haunt us.)" Helena thought the rest to herself as she fell into slumber.  
  
--  
  
thank yoou for checking Kura-kun 


	6. Default Chapter 6

Pain the sensation of being as a result of injury on one's self. This is the definition that is given for pain. And just like many words in any language the definition doesn't do it justice. One has to feel it to truly understand it, and that was what he was feeling.  
  
"I feel like shit." Ranma thought to himself as he just laid there motionless. When several things came to him first of which he was in a closed environment. The place was small as he barely opened his eyes to look, and moved his arms to gain some perspective. That was when he took notice of the second thing that he was surrounded by a red liquid. The red liquid did not affect what little vision he had on the contrary it was helping him. "Strange what is this." He thought as he tasted the liquid. "Synthetic blood?"  
  
"Now I told you this vampire is different, and we are going to help heal him." The voice carried over to Ranma's ears. With that he locked his eyes on the two figures as they walked in front of him.  
  
"You have already told me this, but why? And what the hell happened out there while I was tying some loose ends" The taller one of the two figures said to the other.  
  
"You really think that what we have been hunting this whole time is it don't you? That nobody has ever hunt these vampire's before you or I for that matter. I think we better talk some more about this." The other said in a sarcastic tone while walking up to the panel on the side.  
  
"You mean its not." The other said as it turned to follow the other's retreating from.  
  
"Oh no not by a long shot this old dog still has some ticks to teach you. Come on our guest here is going to take a few more hours in there." The figure said while pushing some button on the panel before leaving.  
  
"A few more hours." Ranma thought to himself as the two walked away from where he was being kept. "How did all this happen." As he closed his eyes in hope that it would help him remember what happened. "That's right it all started ..."  
  
"Let go of me!" The young lady no older then twenty yelled out.  
  
"Come on honey you know screaming won't help." The man said as one of his hands restricted her movement, while the other started to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Yeah just go with the flow Miss." The other said from the other side of the two.  
  
"No! Let go of me!" she yelled again even more louder.  
  
(Smash)  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Pathetic." A voice came from the blacken area of where they hear the sound. "You two must feel really strong. Does it make you feel strong to force yourself on a woman. Well does it." With that the voice revealed it owner, and it was Ranma.  
  
"Who hell do you think you are?" The one that did not have the girl.  
  
"You two are more blemishes on this earth. However if you let the young lady go you two might live to see tomorrow." Ranma said as he soon started to walk towards them.  
  
"Yeah right. Eddy kill the fucker." With that the one named Eddy took out a gun and then took a shot at Ranma. In turn causing Ranma to fall down from being shot in the chest.  
  
"Well now that that is taken care of. Wh..what!" The one still holding the girl said.  
  
"I guess you two won't be seeing the next sunrise." Ranma said as he stood up from the ground. With that he ran towards Eddy kicking him in the stomach, and then threw Eddy from them leaving him there.  
  
"I don't know what the fuck you are, but come any closer I will kill this bitch." The man said as he revealed a knife that he had hidden on him.  
  
"Really you think you are that fast." Ranma said as he disappeared. "Cause you are not fast enough human." Ranma said as he grabbed the wrist, and arm of the man, and squeeze it hard so he would let go of the knife, and releasing his hold on the girl. "You better get out of here Miss." He said while still holding the man, and watched her as she left running from where they where.  
  
"Now you friend are going to put your useless life to some good use." Ranma said while turning the him to face him while still holding him.  
  
"Wh what are you going to do?" The man said in a scared tone.  
  
"Don't worry about it you won't feel to much pain." Ranma said as he started to lean into the other man's throat. When an intense pain ran through him. "AHHHH!" The ponytail wearing vampire yelled out while let go of the man. "AHHHH!"  
  
"Eddy come on wake up!" The man said while looking back at the one who held him now yelling in pain on the floor.  
  
"Da David what going on?" Eddy said after regaining consciences.  
  
"I don't know but let get the hell out of here." David said while he and Eddy started to run from where Ranma was still yelling.  
  
"Th... this p... pain it's f.... from Helena. OH NO HELENA!" Ranma yelled as he staggered to get up and move towards where he and she dwelled.  
  
*** the dwelling ***  
  
(Knock) "Umm it's me Seres Victoria I came here a while back I... I just wanted to talk to someone anybody. Please Helena, Ranma answer." The blonde vampire said as she leaned on the door. Just as she did she felt a strange feeling it hit her hard. With that she backed away and reached for her gun. As she reached for it a body slammed out of the door.  
  
The body that was slammed out of the door was covered with blood. The clothes were tattered and torn. Also the body had a gaping hole in it's stomach which also had needle like object on it. As she looked the body over it she instantly recognized it was Ranma.  
  
"Ranma (shaking his body) Ranma." She said as she knelt by his body while trying to get a response from him as a strange cackle came from the darkened room that he was slammed out of.  
  
"Who's there?" Seres said as she entered the room in a demanding tone trying to hide her fear. That was when the owner of the strange cackle came into view while the candle became lit.  
  
"The blood. I smell his blood." The tall intruder of the home of Helena's and Ranma's. He stood in place towering over her with a sadistic smile on his face. "The blood of Alucard runs through you."  
  
"Who are you and where's Helena?" Seres said as she aimed her gun at the vampire that stood before her. He had on a large gray coat on, and nothing else.  
  
"Ah you are referring to the other nosferatu." He laughed as he released an object from his hand that was a shoe that belonged to Helena.  
  
"Y..you monster!" She yelled as she fired at him.  
  
(Heh heh) "That will do nothing to one of my power. All you are going to do is annoy me even more." He stated as streams of silver nitrate flowed from his flesh that she had punctured with the bullets. "Then again you can do nothing since you are just a servant." He said with a disgusted tone "Though as fun as it would be ridding Alucard of his servant you are not even worth my time. I only crave for total destruction nothing more." With that he started to turn around when a black ball hit him. The ball in question had hit his stomach, which was left exposed by his unbutton coat, with such force it pushed him back a few feet, and almost toppled him down to the floor.  
  
As she felt the ball sailed pass her Seres quickly turned around. And to her shock there standing from where she had entered was the bloodied form of Ranma. He barely was standing on his feet with help from the broken door for support.  
  
"You still stand." Stated the coat covered vampire. "I have to admit you are very amusing, and it would also appear that I have underestimated you." He smirked as he flicked his right arm to the side to reveal a large firearm. "I would have never guessed such a young nosferatu such as you would be able to harness such power even after the thrashing I gave you."  
  
"Heh I am full of surprises Incognito. And Seres here in more of a vampire then you will ever be." Ranma said as he slowly staggered his way to where Seres now stood.  
  
"Really now. This vampire that has not even fully accepted her vampiric abilities is my better? Hah don't make me laugh." Stated Incognito as he glared at the young vampire that dare implied that a servant was his better.  
  
"One more thing you also underestimated my former master and friend Helena." Ranma said with a smirk.  
  
"W..Wha AHHHH." Yelled the vampire that claimed to be nobody. He yelled loud as he felt his body being ripped apart from within. Soon a bulge started to protrude out from his body. The bulge soon resembled the upper torso of a person.  
  
(RANMA!) Helena yelled out to her one human friend that lived with her using her vampiric power. (Listen I don't have much energy left.)  
  
(Helena!) Ranma said but was soon cut off.  
  
( I said listen! Th..the Hellsing group are heading t...to a trap that a Judas laid for them. You must take Seres out of he...re. There is...isn't much time.)  
  
(But Helena.)  
  
(NO BUTS RANMA. I...I will stall Incognito as long as I can. Now YOU MUST GO!) Helena yelled before cutting off their link.  
  
"Seres we have to go." Ranma said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"But what about." She said as she slowly followed.  
  
"Now we have to hurry!"  
  
*** Few blocks away ***  
  
"Ranma what about Helena!" Seres yelled out loud at his form that was leaning on the wall of an alley.  
  
"You know where Hellsing's troops are right now right." Ranma said as he tried to gather some energy.  
  
"W..What do you mean?" Seres asked as she wondered why he would ask such a thing at a time like this.  
  
"You better hurry cause they are walking into a trap." Ranma said to her still trying to gather some more energy.  
  
"We have to hurry come on." Seres said trying to get him to move.  
  
"No I can't. Go with out me I will only hinder you now hurry!" With that he watched as Seres ran to warn them. "I will have to get some blood if I am going to help, and get that bastard for what he did to Helena." As he contemplated this he saw a woman emptying out the garbage. When he saw her back turn away from him he made his mark.  
  
"AHH." She yelled as her mouth was soon muffled by his hand.  
  
"SHH I am not going to hurt you I just need your help OK." Ranma stated to the woman who nodded. "Good now do as I say and answer me truthfully got it. Are you a virgin?" She nodded. "OK now do not move." He stated as he began to speak in a language that she did not know. "Now all you are going to feel is a small sting at first but you will not be come a ghoul once I am done. I will only take what I need nothing more, and you will not remember this encounter." With that he sank hid fangs and fed of the woman.  
  
*** Several minutes later ***  
  
"So this is where you are bastard." Ranma thought to himself as he heard gunfire and explosions. "I will see your dead before the night is over." Ranma said to himself as he jumped over the wall entered into the hell that was happening inside. 


	7. Default Chapter 7

"Now listen here kid! What you did back there was not only reckless, but probably the most foolish thing you did in a long time!" Shouted out from across the room a shaggy gray haired old man, wearing a pair of broken in pair of jeans, and a black vest that covered a gray shirt. The man that was shouting was also walking with a limp. "Didn't I teach you a God Damn thing kid!  
  
"Hump" Was all that was uttered by the only other person in the room.  
  
"Look KID!" The old man said now face to face with his companion who was sitting down. "I may have been gone a few years, but I know what the Fuck I am talking about. Now get it straight. This one is different then the ones we have been dealing with. He is unlike anything you have been trained with. Now you are good, hell you are even better than I ever I was, but even at this condition that vampire can beat you with out putting any effort on his part." (Sigh) "Come on kid lets load up our guest onto the van." the old man said before making his way to where they had the vampire at.  
  
"Why?" Asked the younger of the two.  
  
"We are going to visit an some friends of mine. Now come on." With that being said the young one stood up, and proceeded to put on a black coat. How ever soon stopped when he looked at his hand. Their on his hand was several scratch marks that was closely put together. "How did he do this? I didn't even feel a thing." He thought to himself as he to leafed the room.  
  
min. before   
  
"Now just keep an eye on him while I bring some clothes for him." The oldest of the three said before making his departure.  
  
"Listen here suck-head I don't know how you are faking this, but you and I both know you are completely healed. So just tell what game are you trying to pull here. Or you will regret it you hear me!" Barked out the man that stood in front of the not fully clothed vampire.  
  
"Y.. you ..... must of had .... a...allot of tro...trouble in the p...past with those 'rouge servants' you h.. have killed (Heh)Slayer." The vampire struggled to talk while trying to conserve as much energy as possible, and was still restrained by shackles and chains laced with garlic.  
  
"Rouge!? What the hell are you talking about." The slayer of vampires asked while hiding his confusion.  
  
"You should have listened to your friend, I am nothing like those rouge servants that did not deserved to become true vampires, yet they found a way to ascend above their masters word." Finish the vampire, now able to talk better now that some of his strength had returned, however still weaken by the restrains, and yet tried to find a way to continue his conversation. "So tell me what was that stupid phrase they dare use to separate themselves from the ones they turn?" (snaps fingers) "Ah yes they call themselves pure bloods do they not." Stated the vampire now  
  
"So then you are not a pure blood." Asked the killer of vampires.  
  
"Me? I am far more then what they will ever be. So what's the name of the one that stands before me. You can call me Ranma." Ranma stated while looking back into the eye of his captor. But when it became evident that he would not receive an answer it started to anger him. "How rude who the does he think he is." (Sigh) "W..what well now isn't that interesting." Thought Ranma as a big secret came to his attention. "Well if you won't give me your name fine. Tell me have you had any good blood in while." Ranma could only help, but smirk at his reaction. "Oh come on now you are dhampir after all." "How can he standing yet alone be at this age if he has not have blood." Thought Ranma to himself. "Oh well it's been fun, but I better get out of here. Now all I got to do is press his buttons just right." "I remember the first time the thirst hit me it hit me hard. I mean just image if it hit you while you're at let say a club. Can you imagine all those veins filled with blood being pumped. All those humans just wait to be my next me...  
  
"AHHH!" Screamed the now thoroughly angered slayer interrupting Ranma speech. "The names Blade and it will be the last one you will hear!" While slamming him to the wall.  
  
"Perfect!" Ranma thought to himself as he soon realize that this foolish dhampir helped him. The shackles and chains had now been broken by the force that Blade had used.  
  
"You know, you are going to really wish that you had not done that." Ranma said with a sly smirk across his face. As he started to fade into the wall, and smirked even more at the shocked expression on the dhampir, now known to him as Blade, as witness the incredible feet.  
  
"W what the hell?" Barked out Blade as his hands now held nothing in them. "O.K. I don't how you did that but you are." He never finished as he yelled out as he felt an intense pain that had followed a kick to his head.  
  
"Looks like I have overestimated your abilities. Maybe the vampire that helped in creating you was a rouge as well." Ranma said as he was about to took a fighting stance. "Such a pity. I was hoping for a good fight."  
  
"Sorry you can blame it on his youth." The gray-haired man returned with some clothes and shotgun that was cocked and aimed at the pigtail wearing vampire.  
  
"Normally I would not worry about guns, but I have a pretty good idea what's in those shells. I will even go one step further to say that they are blessed right." Ranma said as he stood still.  
  
"Your a smart one I will give you that." He smirked as he tossed him some clothes.  
  
Present time   
  
"Halt! This is private." The guard said as he looked at the van that pulled up.  
  
"Yeah I know I use work here kid. Tell the head of the mansion that Whistler's back, and I got a "True vampire" in here." The gray-haired man known as Whistler stated while pointing to the back of the van.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to check to see if you have clearance, or will be given." With that the guard went back to the booth. "It will be O.K. Sorry for not letting you in so easily Captain Whistler my apologize."  
  
"No no it's O.K also just call me Whistler, I am after all no longer with Hellsing these days. So I guess the rumor that the mansion being attacked was not a lie." Whistler spoke as started the van again.  
  
"No they weren't. We took a very nearly fatal blow, but we are on the road to recovery." The guard spoke before opening the gates. "Miss Hellsing will be meeting you at the front of the mansion." With that he watch as the van driven by the ex-captain drove off to the mansion. 


	8. The first step on the road to home

one month later   
  
The moon hung in the sky revealing its full face on this nearly darkened night; even though its glow was hardly noticed to the people of this city. The reason for this is because this city of glass, and steel is known as New York. A city filled with building that were impressive, and dwarfed the imagination. Sadly the people of this city are confined to be at close proximity with each other. Now because of this the city that once was a sign, or even a beacon mans triumph was now a place where man now no- longer has faith in itself. However tonight was a different story as from the east came a slight breeze, that only made it even colder on this winter evening of the last night of December.  
  
Tonight was one of celebration, and nearly everyone was in a festive mood as the assembled citizens of this city congregated to Time Square. And everyone that was there were in high spirits as all that was gathered waited in anticipation for the New Years celebration to begin However if you were to say that everyone was happy, and everyone was merry. You would be wrong. Three lone individuals were working at there apartment, high above the city streets. Well two of them anyway.  
  
"Would you please put that out?" Began the black coat wearing vampire as he left his seat.  
  
"This is only my second one. Besides it's not like you are going to get second hand smoke." He said as the men took another long drag from his cigarette, with that he turned around from his computer, and faced the pigtailed vampire. "Besides you care to tell me now where you found that woman Ranma. I mean it's been three days already, and as your "Field- handler" I deserve to know something. Hell I just about used almost all our resources to identify her and nothing."  
  
"I found her as I was finishing my rounds. She was in the Hudson." Ranma said as he looked at the woman that was on the couch. That had continued to lay there in uninterrupted sleep.  
  
"Well it's getting late and I am tired so how about I get you a blood- bag, and call it a night O.K.?" The man said as he stretched out his arms to stretch. Then continued to walk out of the room leaving Ranma with the woman.  
  
"You have slept for three days since I found you." Ranma said to her as if waiting for her to reply as he too a seat right next to her. As he sat their he pulled the blanket over her to make her comfortable. Even though she was still asleep.  
  
As his eyes locked onto her face. He marveled at how beautiful she looked. This black-haired beauty was beyond beautiful. It was as if the woman that he had found was not even human. She was the epiphany of what every woman stride to be, and what every man could very well see in dreams. She was prefect from the tip of her tows right up the very last dimple. And here she was right in front of him.  
  
"You know you don't have to keep staring like that, she not going to disappear anytime soon." The man had returned changed into only a sleeve- less shirt, and shorts. "Not that she's not bad to look at hell I say she a damn near goddess." (eh) He said a he nudged the young nosferatu.  
  
(Heh heh) "Guess I have been doing that lately." Ranma said as he took the bag from the man dress for sleep. "Sleep well Gareth." Ranma said towards the retreating form of the ex-captain of one of Hellsing's team. "Thank you Ranma, and Happy New Year by the way." He said as he looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Thank, and you too." Ranma spoke again.  
  
"And Happy New Year to you too "Sleeping Beauty"." Ranma said his and Gareth's pet name for the woman as he looked outside the window as the fireworks rang out. As he continued to look at the fireworks he was soon lost in the memory of what happened when he arrived at Hellsing's mansion.  
  
Hellsing Mansion   
  
"It is very good to see you once again Abraham." The business suit wearing Integra said as she welcomed the two guest.  
  
"It is good to see you are in good health too Integra, and it's been awhile hasn't." Whistler said as he got of the van. "And that is Blade." Whistler pointed to the other man that had now got out of the van.  
  
"I see so this is your apprentice." She stated as she looked over the tall African Americana.  
  
"Yeah though he is a little hot headed sometimes, but anyway the reason we are her is cause we caught a nosferatu." He said as he walked to the back of the van to open it.  
  
(bang )  
  
"Ahh shit he must have just woke up." Whistler shouted as they all moved away as the van moved that contained the nosferatu.  
  
(bang)  
  
(bang bang)  
  
(BANG) With that a big cloud of dirt and dust filled the area.  
  
"Alucard!" Integra shouted as the van was now ripped open.  
  
"You summoned me master?" Alucard joked as he appeared in front of them.  
  
"You know damn well I did. Now deal with this." His master said as she pointed to the destroyed van.  
  
"I am afaird that I cannot master." Alucard stated as he looked at the dirt, and dust was now settling.  
  
"And why pray tell can you not Alucard?" The blonde-haired woman asked with a voice filled with annoyance.  
  
(heh heh)"Because you had ordered that the last player at that accursed tower be brought to you untouched?" The red-coat wearing vampire said.  
  
"I see." Was all she could say as her eyes now locked on the vampire that had just busted opened the van tearing it apart. There now stood an average height male wearing a complete attire that consisted of one color black. Everything was black from the boats to the pants, to the shirt, and to the coat. The figure that now was facing them with its red eyes looking right back to the assemble people with one crossing its mind. As the situation finally dawned on him.  
  
(heh heh) "Um...(heh heh) I'm Ranma sorry about this." Ranma said as he was now scratching the back of his head. As he saw the looks of different emotions etched across their faces, but with only one thing staying the same they all sweat dropped at his remark. 


	9. Default Chapter 9

Hellsing Mansion   
  
"Well Ranma you are very hard person to find." The blonde woman said as she sat behind her desk.  
  
"Sorry about that I was kind of capture by the two that brought me here." Ranma said as he stood in front of the head of hellsing that sat behind a large desk.  
  
"That is true however we have much to discuss, and first of I would like to thank you for helping us." She said as she lifted a report that was on her desk. "You have not once, but several time aid us. First of which you had prevented the death of one of our members at the hospital. Also at the reset tower incident." She said as she stood up from her desk and started to walk from it.  
  
"For that I wish to thank you." She said was in front of the red-eyed vampire with her hand extended in friendship.  
  
"Thanks for the praise, but I really did nothing at all." Ranma as he shook her hand.  
  
"That is not true." She spoke once again as she walked back to her desk. "Your help saved lives, and is greatly appreciated." She said as she lifted another report. "However the fact remains you are a vampire, and we are called to deal with them. But your actions have been taken into account, so I wish to know what do you plan to do as a vampire and as a person. this will also determine our coarse of action as well"  
  
"Well Helena, my former master, had asked me that same question once. My answer is that as a vampire, and as me, Ranma the person. I wish to head back to my homeland to find my human mother, and I also want to help those who are in need." Ranma said as he looked back at Integra. "You see even though I am undead I am still me so I will always try to help. You see the one good thing my father told me was to protect the weak, but Helena taught me that everyone sometimes need a little help."  
  
"I see that is a very strange attitude for one of your kind to take." Integra said as she put both of the two files away. "Then there maybe a way to let you leave this mansion." She smirked as pressed the intercom. "Walter bring Alucard, Gareth, and the box containing the items that ask you to bring."  
  
"I know asking you to join us is out of the question. So we can help you go back to your homeland provided that you follow some rules." Integra said as she looked right back at Ranma.  
  
"Well do I have to do." Ranma said before the sound of a knock was heard from the door.  
  
present time   
  
"For crying out loud you can't be serious!" The short haired man said as he sat down in the main room. A very large main room that was filled with computers and several monitors. That were showing a man.  
  
"Oh I am very serious. Come on you the term of our agreement with Hellsing. And besides it is not like we are asking him to help kill someone all we want is your help in creating a team." The man said as placed the already lit cigar back in his mouth.  
  
"O.K. lets say that I, no we entertain this idea of yours for awhile. Why ask us to do this for you. Bloody hell you are the ones that's suppose to be the best of the best. Why not make a team with your own men?" Gareth said while lighting up a cigarette. "And beside how the hell are you going to move everything here, and that includes the two sleeping in the other rooms."  
  
"Come now with all the money we get moving all of you is nothing, and besides the team we wish to make will be a special one." The man on the monitor said while he smirked.  
  
"Yeah well let me run this by Ranma O.K." Gareth said as he put the cigarette bud out.  
  
"We'll be waiting." The man said as the monitor went out.  
  
(sigh) "Maybe it would have been better if I had died that day." He said as he was leaning on the chair.  
  
"Why would you say that."  
  
"Ahh!" Was all the short-haired man could say as he fell of the chair. "Christ! Ranma don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry about that now what this about dying." Ranma said as he walked to the large door. A medal door the open to be a cooler.  
  
"Yeah it's just that these Yanks here what us to do something for them in return for helping us find out she is." He said as was now once again sitting down on the chair as he pointed to where their house guest continued to sleep.  
  
"Well what is it?" Ranma said as he closed the door with one hand while the other had two bags.  
  
"They want us to from a team for them." Gareth said as he started to type.  
  
"What why would they want to make a team." Ranma before started to drink his first bag.  
  
"Well it turns out that they been doing "experiments" that date back to as early as W.W.I. However these "experiments" are not public knowledge. This is one of them." He said as he finished typing. "Here take a look this guy here. This guy was their frost real success. If you call it a success"  
  
(heh) "Super-solider program." Ranma said out loud as he read continued to read.  
  
"Yeah this is something that they don't want surfacing anytime soon, but anyway it seem like they have be keeping their eyes out on everyone in this country." Gareth said while he turned around to face Ranma. "And it seems like nature may be giving them what they want."  
  
"Explain." Ranma said as he finish his first of the two bags.  
  
"Well from what they wore allowed to tell me they have someone that they have been keeping an eye on. Well it turns out that there are some people that have been getting some of strange "powers", and it because of these strange powers that have cause them to take an interest in them. Of course they want this to be kept in the shadows as much as possible."  
  
"And they want us to form a team with the people that have these strange powers." Ranma said as he tossed the two empty bags in the bin.  
  
"Well that just it they even got a word for them they call them "mutants" I believe." Gareth said he turned back to the computer.  
  
"And how are these "mutants" any different then humans." Ranma said with a tone of disgust.  
  
"Well you know how things are if you different then they label you different." Gareth said as held out some papers to Ranma to read. "And we as human tend to fear what is strange and unknown."  
  
"Well do you fear me Gareth?" Ranma said as he read the papers.  
  
"I have to say a little bit, but I have an understanding of what you are. However what you are, and who you are are two very different things. As a person Ranma I find you as a friend who I do owe my life to." Gareth said as he was about to light another cigarette.  
  
"Try going for one night with out one please." Ranma said as he took the cigarette from his Gareth's hand.  
  
"O.K. I hear you so why did you need two bags of blood anyway?" Gareth said as he face the red-eyed Ranma.  
  
"Here I'll show you." He said as he showed his glowed hands.  
  
"What?" Gareth said in a confused tone.  
  
"Can you please take them of you know I can't." Ranma said as he waited.  
  
"O.K., but no funny stuff all right."  
  
"Yes mother." Ranma said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey I ain't you mother. I'm you field-handler now come." Gareth said as he pulled of the gloves but stopped talking as saw Ranma's hand. "What the hell happened to you!"  
  
"I got this when I fished her out the Hudson. I don't what happened I had tried several time to get her out of the water when hands started to hurt." Ranma said as he turned over both of his hand to show them to him. The both of them had severe scaring. It was as if he had his hands burnt.  
  
"And this happened when you touched her." Gareth said as he looked at the woman, and back at Ranma's hands. "Shouldn't you have already been healed by now? Right?" He said as he gave the vampire's hands a further examination.  
  
"Yes, but when I was getting hurt it was like when I was impaled by Anderson's blade." Ranma said as Gareth put the gloves back on his hands.  
  
"You mean like she's blessed or something?" Gareth spoke as Ranma nodded his head saying yes. "Weird. I will have Hellsing send us some more blood, and I will inform them about this as well. Until then are you sure you are up for going on the hunt for tonight?"  
  
"Yeah these burns have not bothered me yet so, yeah." Ranma said as he started his walk out of the room. "And besides with those last two blood- bag I had they will be almost completely heal by tomorrow."  
  
"O.K. report to me when the targets are taken care of. Also don't forget to tell me your answer about the deal all right?" Gareth said as he turned and saw nothing was there.  
  
"Yeah I will tell you when I get back all right." Ranma said as he left leaving through the window.  
  
"I hate it when they do that." Gareth said to himself as he thought. "Well at least he is not like Alucard." With that he started type again and then said. "Yet." 


	10. Default Chapter 10

(sigh) "I see this is going to be a long fucking night." This thought crossed Ranma's mind as he over looked the city from where he was perched. The entire city seemed normal with nothing out of the ordinary happening, except people living out their everyday lives.  
  
(beep beep) "Yeah what is it." Ranma said as he continued to look around.  
  
"Gee what's with the crummy attitude?" The voice of his field-handler came through the com-link.  
  
"Sorry slow night." He respond.  
  
"Well I got something that will raise that your spirit of yours. A hot tip came in that there is going to a gathering at some place called "The Pit". You need me to send you the location." Gareth said as opened a can of beer.  
  
(Heh) "No I already know where it is. So how many are we talking about?" Ranma said as was now standing up getting ready to make his move.  
  
"Quite a bit of them. It's cover is probably one of a those dance club. Also be sure to make sure that the human casualties are down to a minimum, and by the way the yanks want an answer to their proposal." Gareth said as he took a sip from his can.  
  
(sigh)"Tell them that it's a yes, but to give us a complete list of people who they suspect are going to have these powers as well as the ones that already do." Ranma said as continued his move from building to building.  
  
"O.K. but are you sure about that. I mean all this trouble for "sleeping beauty" over here." Gareth said as he looked at their still sleeping guest. That they now had moved to one of the beds in the guest rooms.  
  
"What choice do we have, you used all our resources and you still couldn't find out who she is. So we have to play ball with them." Ranma said as leaped one more time to come to a stop at the location of "The Pit."  
  
"True I just hope we get something out of this I hate to have us do this for them and get nothing out of it." Sighed Gareth as started to get access to the "yanks." "Also HQ will be sending over the clean up crew tomorrow. So they will be continuing where we left of, so no worries right?"  
  
"Yeah I hear you. Well I got to sign off I am at the "The Pit" so see you later." Ranma said as walked into it.  
  
"Right no problem just don't fuck up." Gareth said before hearing the link die down. With that he began his typing on the computer.  
  
"Well now I do hope you have an answer to our deal now right? We have sparred two whole days since we suggested it." The same man with a cigar in his mouth asked.  
  
"Yeah we will accept your offer." Gareth said as he looked at the man before mumbling "Damn yank."  
  
"What was that?" The "Yank" said with a smirk as he heard what Gareth had called him.  
  
"I said yes we will accept. All right Fury!" Gareth said as his blood started to boil.  
  
"Hey take it easy you I heard you, we will be sending you some of our agent to take out of New York." Fury said before disconnecting the link between them.  
  
---- The Pit's entrance ----  
  
"This place sure has a long line." The feminine voice said as she and several others were waiting.  
  
"Can't argue with that." The male wearing red shade that was standing next to her.  
  
"Oh come on this place is got to be big. I mean just look at that line." The other female with brown hair said.  
  
"I still think this is a bad idea." The second male said as he too was waiting in the line. "Also why didn't you object to us sneaking out of the hotel aren't you suppose to be "Mr. Follow the Rules." He also stated as he looked at the other male in their group.  
  
"Well um." he said as he found it was hard to argue with the statement. "Am I really that bad?"  
  
(giggle) "Yes you are sometimes, but I think you are getting better." The female besides him said with a small smirk. "And besides I don't think the professor will object to us having some fun. After all we are still young, and we do need to have some fun every now and then."  
  
"Jean's right we deserve to have some fun. Even after everything we have been through. I mean all we have been doing seems like work, and more work." "Not to mention you as well." The shorter of the two females said as she mentally added as well also hoping that Jean didn't use her power to read her thoughts they started to move slowly as the line started to move.  
  
--------15-20 min. inside The Pit--------  
  
"Double-shot Vodka please." The pigtailed vampire said as he sat the bar.  
  
"You sure about that kid. Wouldn't want you puking here at the bar." The bartender said as he eyed Ranma.  
  
"Sure I'm sure I can take anything you got behind that counter." Ranma said as he smirked while showing his growing fangs.  
  
(Heh) "I hear you here you go." The bartender said as he poured the drink.  
  
"So when is it going to happen. I am kind of new here." Ranma said before he took the drink and downed it. "I just came here from England few months back, and a friend of mind said this is a hot spot."  
  
"Yeah it is. Look you see the two emergency light over there." The bartender said pointing to the far end of the bar. "Well the right one to it is the fake. When it lights up red that is when the fun begins."  
  
"O.K. when it lights up red right." Ranma said as he was now standing off the barstool.  
  
"That's right. A word of advise be careful though. about two or three months ago we had a problem."  
  
"A problem?" Asked Ranma as he raised one of his eyebrows  
  
"Yeah one of our regulars was going at it when he started to feel bad. I mean real bad we had to put him in one of the tanks for three weeks." The bar tender said to the now interested vampire.  
  
"What happened?" The interested pigtailed vampire.  
  
"That's just it we don't know. But we think it had to do with the girl he was feeding on. You see she was a mutant. Problem is we have not been able to find one to test on. So just giving you the word up." The bartender said as he left to help others.  
  
"Interesting. That is very interesting indeed. This could be brought on the fact that they are only rogues." Ranma thought as he look at the wall and noticed that the lights had just turned red. "It's showtime!" Ranma thought to himself as he smirked, and proceeded to walk away from the bar.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Ranma said as he had bumped into the red haired woman.  
  
----- min. before -----  
  
"I can't believe this place at all." The red glasses wearing youth said.  
  
"Yeah I can't believe either this place is great." The red haired girl that was seated beside him.  
  
"Oh you two come on we have sat here long enough. Let's dance!" The brown haired girl said as the grabbed the male she next to.  
  
"You know Kitty's right Jean." The glasses wearing youth said to the redhead known as Jean. "That's a bad omen." He joked as he motioned the girl to go with him.  
  
(giggle) "I think your right Scott, but I don't think we have to worry to much." She said as the two of them made their way from the tables to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Jean said as she had bumped into a man wearing a large black coat. When it hit her memories which almost caused her to fall had it not been for the fact that she was leaning against Scott. Memories that wore so vivid that it was as if it was hers and she was re-living them.  
  
"Jean!" Scott yelled out as she was flood with images.  
  
---- memory ----  
  
"Foolish boy how many time do I have to throw you in there." Yelled a large man wearing a gi as he made a swift and hard punch. When it hit her the pain etched across her face which only added to the pain that she was already feeling through her body that was covered with lacerations. When she heard a voice that was not her own.  
  
"Please pop don't throw me in there again please." Cried out the voice that she heard.  
  
"FOOLISH BOY! I said get in there!" The large man said as she felt him he grabbed her and threw her into a darken hole. "And I am nailing it shut until you learn the Neko-ken. It's for your own good boy!"  
  
"POP PLEASE! NOOOOO!" She hear the voice yelled as she hear the growls and hisses drowned the voice that she was hearing. When she hit the bottom of the dark hole that was now being nailed shut.  
  
---- flash ----  
  
"Don't worry Ranma there will be a little discomfort, but you will find that it will pass and a new feeling will come. Sadly it is hard to describe the feeling." The little girl said as she was now inches away from her.  
  
"Is it a bad feeling?" The same voice from before only now older sounded.  
  
"Oh no. It is like a tittle wave of joy, and pleasure is hitting you all at once, but even that is as inadequate description of it. It is best felt first hand." She said as she started to approach her. "Remember this is only you first step in joining us, until I feel that you are ready." She said as she was now at the neck area.  
  
"I understand Helena." The voice said as she felt a sharp pain around her neck. Which only lasted a few seconds, but what came after was incredible it was as a different sensation hit her. And it was just as the girl had said her description was inadequate. It was indeed a feeling that was best felt first hand.  
  
---- flash ----  
  
"I am going to do to you what you did to Helena. You took away the only family that I know. She w....was like a sister, or even a .. a mother to me." The voice said as she felt tears were running down her face, and was also raising a nickel plated fire arm with a blood cover hand. "You bastard you killed her, and I felt every ounce of pain she was feeling."  
  
(heh heh) "And what of it. If your precious Helena had not informed Hellsing about me she would be alive right now. Well as much as anyone of us can be anyway." The naked man with weird marking all over his body said. "Besides what do you think using that gun would do. I am far to powerful to even worry about those bullets. (heh heh) Even Alucard found that out before I destroyed him and the other gun he was using. Do really you wish to die by my hands just as they have Ranma." (HAH HAH)  
  
"If you are that power then why built this circle." The voice said as there on the floor was a blonde wearing business suit over a circle with strange writing on it.  
  
"I will use her to gain the power I need to bring chaos, and destruction to ravage the world and in doing so I will send this world straight to hell." The naked man said with a demented smirk.  
  
"Then I will make sure that you won't gain that power!" The voice yelled as she felt herself move and delivered a hard kick to the man sending him through the mall. "Come on get out of here." The voice said as she felt herself remove the objects that was restraining her on the floor. She watched as the woman staggered to her feet to flee when an intense pain came, and it was coming from her throat. It caused her to fall to her knees as she felt her windpipe was severed with a sharp object still implanted in there.  
  
"Really did you think freeing her would save this world from being sent to hell." The naked man said as he appeared in front of her. "Not very smart Ranma." The man said as his hand pulled the object that had pierce her throat. The pain that came was even more intense then when it had impaled her as the man was grabbing her be the neck. "You see all I need is pure uncorrupted bodies blood. And I am pretty sure that your body is still untouched even though your master was a female." The man smirked as he squeezed her neck tight as the blood was still flowing through the hole, and somehow started to flow into the mouth of the man that was holding her. "Now be gone!" The man said as he throw her through the walls of the building straight to the outside of it.  
  
---- end----  
  
"Jean are you O.K.?" The man named Scott said to the fallen redhead.  
  
"I...I saw that man's memories." Jean said and would have said more except hers, and everyone's attention was drawn to the scene that was unfolding before them.  
  
(Bang) 


	11. Default Chapter 11

----- The Mansion -----  
  
The whole mansion was in its usual hustle and bustle. There was not one room that wasn't makings noise, except one. The room that was quiet but not to quiet. The only sound that was coming from it was one that was constant. It was a steady rhythm of hair being brushed.  
  
"Yesterday. I felt everything he had experience from those painful memories." The redhead thought to herself as she continued to brush, but soon came to a stop as she absently touched her cheek. The same place where she had felt his father had struck him. "It was so real." She said to herself when she remembered what he said in the final memory she had experience.  
  
"...and I felt every ounce of pain she was feeling." The voice of the name she now knew was Ranma.  
  
Then she moved her hand towards her eyes where she had felt the trails of tears that she did not herself did not shed. "All this time I had thought I would be the only one to have felt those painful feelings." When she closed her eyes as she began to remember her own experience when.  
  
(knock knock)  
  
"Hey Jean are you coming the professor wants us in the meeting room to discuss what happened yesterday." The voice of the ever energetic Kitty Pride sound through the closed door.  
  
"Yes I am almost done thank you Kitty." Jean said as she stood up from her chair, and proceeded to get the rest of her things.  
  
"O.K." She her from her fellow teammate, and friend as she heard her friends footsteps. With that she had continued to finish what she was doing when she found that she couldn't continue.  
  
(sigh) "How do you go on having experienced it as well. I have too find and ask him. I just can't keep doing this." Jean said in a hush whisper as she looked at the mirror that reflected the image of herself. As she remembered when she was ten years old, and how she was just a normal child with a normal carefree life like anyone else's. And also how it was taken from her at such a young age.  
  
It was just a normal day she was having fun playing with her best friend Annie Richardson when in flash it happened. Her best friend Annie was hit by an automobile. That was when she ran to her fallen friend, and that was the moment her life change completely. She felt the emotions that Annie felt as she held her in her arms. She felt what she now, and will always believe was the worst feeling imaginable. The feeling of one's life leave their body.  
  
----- elsewhere -----  
  
"Hey you be careful with that!" Gareth said to the two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. That were moving the a coffin. That they had bumped into the wall.  
  
"Oh come on it's not like he can get hurt by that.." The agent closest to the former Hellsing captain said.  
  
"No it's not that. I am only trying to save you two from dying." Gareth said as he notice that someone was ruddily awoken by that bump, and slowly started to back away from the two.  
  
"Oh come on if he was to come out of that coffin he would become a large pile of ash." The second said before the two started to laugh when it was their laugh was interrupted by the fact that they were being choked.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you but the sun does not destroy a true vampire." The ruddily awoken vampire said as his red eyes were looking directly into the not terror stricken agents.  
  
"D..do something!" The two agent yelled out in the hope that the only other human present would help them.  
  
"Why would I do a stupid thing like that. I am not fool like you two goof balls." Gareth said as he started to lean on the wall that he was adjacent to.  
  
"Cause Fury will be mad, and kill this.... this thing!" The one that was closet to Gareth yelled out.  
  
"I wouldn't be too mad if Ranma took care of you two piles of shit." The voice of the one they had just mentioned sounded through the room. As he entered the box filled room accompanied by two other agents.  
  
"Hello Fury." Ranma said as he still held the two agents in his grasps. "I do hope that these two are not example of what you command."  
  
"Well lets just say that they fell through the cracks. Anyway now that you are awake I like to discuss about with, and your handler what happened at that bar you were at." Fury said as he took a seat at the couch.  
  
----incomplete---- 


End file.
